Hana Yori Dango
by Aku Wah
Summary: AU.Based of Japanese drama and manga Hana Yori Dango. This story revolves around Yuna, a commoner and her efforts to study peacefully in Eitoku Gakuen. However one certain mishap caused her to fall into F4's trap and game and a series of bullying ensued.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first attempt to write a fanfic based off the Taiwan/Japan/Korea adaptation of Hana Yori Dango/ Meteor Garden. Bear in mind that I'm kind of inconsistent with past or present tense x.x so sorry if this story is confusing you.

-The events happen in Spira but I added a few famous earthly Brand/people in this story

Characters are:

Tidus-Tsukasa

Yuna-Tsukushi

Shuyin-Hanazawa Rui

Baralai-Mimasaka Akira

Gippal-Nishikado Soujiro

Dona-One of the three girls who always annoy Tsukushi (in this fic there are only two instead three)

Leblanc-One of the three girls who always annoy Tsukushi

_Italic-_thoughts

**-SCHOOL-Morning**

_Why_?

Yuna thought pathetically as she gazed longingly at the twinkling watches adorning her classmates' wrist.

_Why_?

Yuna pondered again as her eyes drifted to the lavish bag that sat forlornly in front of her.

Why Franck Muller? Louis Vuitton? Piaget? Why?

The unmistakeable roar of Ferrari snapped her out of her reverie and into a fresh one.

_Why it is that even the students have chauffeur?!_ She brooded, visualizing the many pompous cars lining up to her school entrance.

"This is ludicrous!" She breathed, "I'm tired of seeing the same repetitive thing this past two years!"

_Eitoku Gakuen, _an epitome of fortune and fame only affordable by the rich and the envy of the commoners. This majestic school could be considered as educational haven for the rich using the same educational system as the rest of Spira.

One could be considered lucky to be able to study in this private school. This perception matched that of Yuna's situation. She was the only commoner to ever stepped her foot in this swanky school.

It was like a dream come true, or so some people thought. Honestly, it was not, in fact it was like a _nightmare_ came true.

"Amazing!" Yuna heard Dona swooned as Leblanc took out her prized possession from her posh hand bag, "where did you buy this cell phone accessory from?" She continued as she ran her hand on the flamboyant chain.

"This is a limited edition of Celine Dion so I went to buy it" Leblanc flaunted, her fake smirk matched Dona's equally fake amazement.

"Really? I went to Hilton Hotel last week so I didn't notice that," Dona bragged.

Yuna studied their haughty behaviour in monotony, feeling left out that she didn't have any single fancy object to flash.

All Yuna have to do in this school is to remain invisible even in the teacher's eyes. She felt remorseful to ever step her foot in this school.

'_Always stay away from the_-' Yuna's thought was cut off by a shrill shouting outside of her classroom.

"THE RED CARD!!!"

All heads snapped up and turned toward the source of noise with wide eyes. Yuna was not an exception.

"Kimoto Takayuki of 2A has been given the red card!!" The boy shouted in haste and anxiety again to anyone in the vicinity as if a meteor was about to crash in Earth.

"Evaluation will now end!" The teachers particularly took off, too frightened to muster strength to watch the 'event.'

Yuna's classmates however, were a different case. All of them dashed out of the classroom to find the Red Card's victim, Kimoto. His begging voice could be heard echoing in the school's corridor. How Yuna wished she could help the poor boy like she used to during her middle school, but all she could do was to lay her head on the table and engrossed in her own commoner's mind until a certain girl spooked her out of her stupor.

"Yuna-chan?" Yuna was taken aback when she heard the girl spoke, the first person to ever talked to her in person instead of behind her back.

"I don't know but can we not follow?" The tan girl with big, round eyes questioned.

'_The transfer student obviously doesn't know what's going on in this school.' _

The girl waited in anticipation and stared Yuna in the eyes.

'_She will definitely regrets to be transferred here_.'

Yuna gave her a weak smile and stood up heading for the door, the girl in question followed suit in curiosity. She led the oblivious girl to the corridor while explaining to her the event that currently happening.

"Where's everyone going? What is red card? Where are you going?" The girl seemed to be giving Yuna a barrage of questions, awaiting verbal answers from Yuna's mouth.

"Red card is the F4 declaration of war to those who ever messed with them." Yuna explained succinctly.

"F4?"

"They are 4 year 3 snobbish students who always make a big show over silly things. They're called flower 4 and shortened as F4. Should anyone piss them off, that person will receive a red card and he will be bullied by the rest of the school." Yuna elaborated.

"But why do they listen to their commands?"

"Because they are the sons of the extremely wealthy families."

"Aren't everyone in this school likewise?"

"The difference is great. The school receives large sums of money from their parents hence; even the teachers fear them and privately agreed to allow them a free reign in the school." Yuna described.

"F4!" Dona cheered as the haughty aristocrats made a flamboyant entrance to the dining hall.

"That's why you don't see them in their school uniforms." Yuna continued as she and the girl arrived at the dining hall. Yuna eyed the F4 with fire in her eyes.

"The members of F4 are Baralai," Yuna pointed to the metallic hair teen, "he likes to hit on married women whose 10 years older than him. His father is the boss of the underground Yevon world."

"Gippal," Yuna directed to the spiked blond, "he inherited his family Machine Faction business and also quite the womanizer."

"Shuyin," Yuna indicated, "was the son of a huge organization and he's the most enigmatic of them all. He usually looks mysteriously depressed ."

"And finally, Tidus" Yuna aimed at Tidus, "is the son of the famous Abe plutocrat and the leader of F4 and dictator of the school."

Yuna led the girl and the duo inched their way closer until they could see the F4 perched on the armchairs. The tan girl eyed Tidus with venom in her eyes mysteriously and so did Yuna.

"Mitsumo is Kimoto's friend," Tidus' subordinate declared and dragged the second victim who sweats profusely due to the oppressive atmosphere from the crowd.

Tidus smirked mockingly and his body arched forward.

"Do it." His dreaded words came out menacingly to the victims' ears. The crowd clapped and cheered, prompting Tidus to stand up and approach Kimoto and his friend. His footsteps thumped against the floor threateningly and he sized them up, satisfied that they were shaking. Before anyone realized anything, Tidus' fist kissed Kimoto's face and left him sprawled on the floor. The same treatment was done to Mitsumo but he was kicked on the stomach instead on the face which knocked him out cold.

"I told you to do it, didn't I?" Tidus asked Mitsumo, "yet you chickened out and that's what you get."

Shuyin stood up while yawning which indicated that he was done watching this childish game. Yuna's fate seemed to cross Shuyin's as their eyes met, unfortunately Shuyin remained unfazed and headed out while Tidus continued his barrage of rage to Kimoto and abused him.

"We'd expect nothing less from Tidus for such cool moves" Tidus subordinate ingratiated and received a well-deserved punch from Tidus which sent him flying off behind.

"I hate people who talks a lot, this is just a waste of my time." Tidus stated while running his hand in his curly hair.

"The game's over," Baralai spoke for the first time and the three left with a cheering crowd.

"That's totally great!" Dona swooned in a manner reminiscent that of a typical fangirl.

Yuna glared the trio of boys as they passed by her.

Annoyed, Yuna dashed off to 'her place', a secluded stair case, after the crowd dispersed to their respective classes.

"Have they lost their mind?!" Yuna breathed referring to the F4.

"What F4? Those crazy idiots, taking a mad game like this so far!" Yuna said while slamming the railings of the staircase in a pathetic attempt to calm her down.

"They're so apathetic of their friends getting beat up. Everyone is the same."

_One..Two..Three.._

"_ARI ANAIT ZUNNO!"* Yuna shouted._

This particular action caused certain someone to wake up from his nap. The figure who laid on the _stair_ peeked a curious eye. He watched Yuna as she left off and couldn't help but wondered who could be depriving him of his morning nap.

**-Chapter 1 end-**

Okay I made Tidus hair curly in this story =p haha

*This is unbelieveable


	2. Chapter 2

Characters introduced in this chapter are:

Rikku- Yuna's friend

Calli

BTW: Fyi:

Japan-Luca

Bevelle-France

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_'Only half a year to go, might as well endure it. If only this period of time would peacefully pass. That is my only wish.'_

**Shop- Yuna's part-time work-After School**

"The red card appeared again, huh? What on Spira did that guy do anyway?" Rikku, Yuna's long time best friend and colleague asked.

"Umm, when he was eating orange," Yuna started with her mouth full as she recalled what happened days ago, "the orange juice squirted into Tidus's eye."

"Hah?" Rikku squeaked in surprise and stopped wiping the counter.

"Hmph, they're not really that cool after all, those good for nothing airheads!" Yuna muttered, annoyed.

"Hahah! You know Yuna, you might be given the red card if you said that in school." Rikku chuckled.

Yuna nodded her head, absorbing what her friend just said.

"Ah! Rikku if you don't want this then I'll eat it," Yuna pointed to the snack on the counter with a wide smile.

"It's almost expired, you know," Rikku notified as she continued her duty and Yuna shook her head and ate anyways.

"You seem to take it very well," Rikku spoke sympathetically.

"But, I've upset my stomach before," Yuna blushed.

"I'm not talking about that," Rikku replied and Yuna looked at her in puzzlement, "it's strange that you didn't do anything for what they did."

Yuna realized what Rikku was talking about and then casted her eyes downward.

"You would always protect the weak even if you know that your enemy is twice your size," Rikku spoke softly and Yuna recalled the events happening years ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

_A young Yuna was seen in what appeared to be her kindergarten uniform and hopping up and down somewhat comically. Rikku's cries could be heard in the background. Yuna's 'hopping up and down' gestures were revealed to be a fighting stance as she punched a young boy of her age. The boy was the one who made Rikku cry._

_The same treatment was given to those who bullied Rikku during her elementary school and middle school._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yuna and Rikku smiled weakly and simultaneously.

"No one in Eitoku knows that side of you," Rikku murmured sadly.

"I definitely feel like beating them and kicking them out of school!" Yuna asserted in vain attempt to cheer her best-friend, "but.."

Both girls locked eyes again and realized the impossibilities.

**-Home-Yuna's apartment-After Work-**

"Mama," Yuna nearly shouted in shock as she opened the rice cooker, "how come there're eggs in the rice cooker?"

Yuna looked at her mother who had her back turned to her.

"It's a waste of gas if I cooked them separately," Yuna's mother, Lesca, stated happily.

"For you," Lesca gave Braska, Yuna's father, the chopstick and then directed her gaze to Yuna, "ah yes, Yuna, from tomorrow onwards you've to bring this _bento* _to school._"_

Lesca jogged to the cabinet and pulled out a _bento_.

"Ekk," Yuna shrieked in bewilderment.

"I found it when I sorted your cupboard," Lesca declared gleefully.

"There's no need to bring this _bento_ to school," Yuna retaliated in embarrassment.

"This was a gift from your grandmother when I got married," Lesca interjected passionately, completely ignoring Yuna's protest.

"Really?

"Of course!"

Both Yuna's parents exclaimed one after another.

"Yuna, I'll treat you your favourite prawns!" Lesca cried out merrily.

No matter how much Yuna tried to object, Lesca eventually emerged victorious in the family squabble.

The family gathered around their small table in their awfully small apartment to dine. Braska was the first one to start a conversation.

"I want to challenge myself! I will try to finish this beer in 10 days instead of 3!"

Lesca and Sora, Yuna's younger brother, cheered as if thrift is a joyous occasion.

"Now, now, I want to study harder so that I can enter high school with the lowest fee in Japan!"

Again they cheered excluding Yuna. They were enjoying cutting down their expenses to allow Yuna to study in Eitoku, or at least that's what it looks like. This display of enthusiasms was pressuring her. She felt like a burden and yet she also felt like she was the gem of her family.

Why?

It was because Yuna was the envy of the neighbourhood. Her family was constantly asked whether Yuna really did study in Eitoku. Yuna's proud parents obviously said yes. Everyone was working hard for her and she simply couldn't tell them that she wanted to quit school.

'_I shouldn't have gone in that school in the first place.' _Yuna thought.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hello and welcome everyone, I'm Lenne who graduated from Eitoku Gakuen." A gorgeous figure addressed to everyone present in Eitoku Gakuen hall._

_Yuna stared at her with admiration in her eyes. The woman, no, the model-look alike was known as Lenne, the daughter and the only heiress of Suzaku Company. She just recently graduated from Eitoku and planning to broaden her horizon as a lawyer in Bevelle._

"_She's so rich..!" Lesca swooned as scanned Lenne's biography which earned her a hush from other spectators in the hall._

_This action caught Lenne's eyes and she fleetingly averted her gaze to Yuna._

"_I would like to say a few words to all who wish to graduate here," Lenne directed to all of them, "please choose your own path. This way you'll have no regret about your school life." _

_Lenne officially became Yuna's role model after her brief speech. Even though it was just a small speech, it gave Yuna a thousand reasons to study in Eitoku._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yuna thought it would be a happy life to be able to study in Eitoku, but it was not and she blamed the F4 and the students for being the source of her sorrow.

But more than anything else, she hated herself the most for being selfish and ungrateful.

_**-School-Break Time-The Next Day**_

"Ari anait" Yuna breathed to no one in particular as she examined the menu's board and the ridiculously rich students who were willing to order the food which cost 50 Gil* per set. She shook her head in disbelief and unfold the cloth covering her _bento_. She smiled inwardly as she recalled her silly arguments with her mother. She was surprised to see prawns lining up cutely in her _bento_ but chose to eat anyway.

"You must be Obo-chan, the new transfer student from Class C? Let's eat together with us."

Yuna heard someone said before she could even lift her chopstick and saw that Obo was the transfer student she had spoken with yesterday. She took the initiative to invite Obo so that she could escape the boys' harassment.

Grateful, Obo took a seat and thanked Yuna for rescuing her. She revealed that she doesn't like to hang out with the folks and so does Yuna.

"Maybe you're a commoner?" Yuna managed to blurt out enthuasiastically the second Obo stated that.

Before Yuna could hear a proper reply from Calli, the tan girl shrieked when she saw the content of Yuna's _bento_.

"My goodness, that's mouldy!" Yuna just smiled, she half predicted such outburst from Obo which proved that she was not a commoner.

The 'mouldy' food was given to Obo. It was a rice cake sprinkled with green seaweed and she happily nipped the scrumptious food before fully gobbled it unlady-like. After all, rich people never eat commoners' food like rice cakes.

The food was extremely delicious and the two girls properly introduced themselves to one another, Calli Obo and Yuna.*

"I'll see you later then."

Their small and delightful reunion was ruined when Calli's fate crossed Tidus's when she accidentally collided with him while holding a tray of Orange Juice. All heads turned to the scene and expected the worst. Her apology was denied by the vindictive aristocrat.

"This is certainly a rare type of greeting," Tidus spoke with malice in his voice.

"I-I'll help pay the cleaning fee," Calli defended herself.

"Cleaning fee? You've got to be kidding me!" Tidus grinned and tore his shirt off and chucked it forcefully. He was left shirtless with his favourite chain dangling around his neck.

Some girls were praising his chiselled body and the guys were green with envy.

"Tidus, don't bully a cute girl," Gippal persuaded fruitlessly as he stepped down from the stair leading up to the second storey dining area, Baralai in tow.

"What a pity, I really want to see you 10 years older," Baralai feigned sympathy, "hey, do you have an older sister?"

Calli remained silence which earned her a scolding from Tidus.

"This is cold," Tidus trailed off, "what if I catch pneumonia and die? What am I going to do?"

Yuna watched Tidus with resentment in her eyes,

"I'm the one who inherits the Abes Company to support Luca's economy," Tidus move forward and only a few inches apart from Calli's face, "have you ever considered Luca's future if I'm dead?"

The F4 noticed, everyone noticed, Yuna noticed and even Tidus noticed how terrified Calli was.

"I'm asking you a question here, did you hear that?!" Tidus shouted.

The next unpredictable action was done by Yuna as she gathered her strength to help her friend.

"STOP!" Yuna shouted, her voice matched Tidus's, "please stop, I beg you."

All eyes landed on Yuna. Some cursed her for elevating Tidus's wrath and some silently praised her courage of getting in Tidus's way.

"Please forgive her," Yuna stated with a shaky voice, "she didn't do it in purpose."

What went on Tidus's mind was a wonder and no one dared to speak due to the oppressive atmosphere as he made his grand exit with his friends in tow. His ghastly eyes cemented on Yuna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_I'm praying very hard so that I'll be safe. But in the end I fell into their game._'

**-School Corridor-After Break**

Yuna slowly and dreadfully approached her locker. She let her trembling hand opened it and feared for the worst.

Now she knew that God was not on her side anymore.

"THE RED CARD! YUNA FROM 2C HAS GOT THE RED CARD!!"

-**Chapter 2 end**-

_Bento- lunch box_

_50 Gil=$50 _

_Ari anait- This is unbelieveable_

Calli Obo as in chocOBO

Whoops, too much dialogues~


	3. Chapter 3

-**The following day, dining hall**-

4 figures congregated casually around a table, each one bearing different thoughts and one of them took the initiative to break the silence.

"We've gotta rid that bitch today." The curly haired teen commanded his friends in broken English.

'_Bitch? The only bitch here is you, Ti,_' the introverted platinum blonde thought cynically.

"This is the first time a girl has gotten the red card," the metallic haired responded almost dubious.

"Yeah," the spiked blond trailed off with parallel uncertainty and looked at the person behind the red card who smiled exultantly for having his lust for violence and attention fulfilled.

'_I wonder how the girl is doing right now._' Shuyin thought as his mind drifted to the soon-to-be-bullied girl.

-**Classroom 2C**-

"Looks like someone's entered the wrong class," someone announced as Yuna entered the hostile classroom.

All eyes landed on Yuna the second they realized an unwanted presence intruded their classroom. She looked at them, uncomfortable of the sudden display of attention and she felt a foreign pang in her heart: hurt, isolation and most importantly, heartbroken. What hurt her most was the absence of her desk.

Yuna looked at Dona and Leblanc as the duo stood up, followed by the rest of the students, their mocking laughter somewhat inappropriate in Yuna's situation. She was outnumbered and braced herself as her 'friends' dangerously inched closer. The creaking sound of the door failed to catch any of the snobbish students' attention as they were busy giving Yuna a threatening glare.

Calli watchfully entered the classroom and she was greeted with a rough bump as Yuna darted out of the classroom. She contemplated to lend a helping hand to the victimized girl but the mere thoughts of the repercussions forced her to become selfish. Provoking the F4 was the last thing she wanted to do.

'_This is hell! What have I done that caused me to land in this situation?_' Yuna thought as she ran across the series of corridor even though she knew the answer to her question. She was so irate that she had to resist the temptation to shout out loud. Something caught her attention as she climbed down the flight of stairs.

"_My desk! I found it,_" Yuna mumbled, annoyance was palpable in her voice as she looked over the window adjacent to where she stood. Her pitiful desk was lying forlornly in a rubbish pile outside the school as if it was a disease much like its owner.

Without a moment waste, Yuna quickly exited the school and determined to rescue her desolated desk. Carefully she set her bento on the floor and proceeded to take her desk from the rubbish pile. She thought she heard the unmistakeable cynical laughter from above but she chose to dismiss the thought anyway. That was not a wise action though as she felt herself being drenched with vegetable, goo and whatnot from above. She turned her head and glared, however her pathetic attempt to intimidate the perpetrators failed and she earned herself another gale of laughter from the bullies.

The rest of the day was terribly awful for Yuna, heck, even the word 'abysmal' might not be strong enough to describe Yuna's situation. The classic paper ball throw was the prime tactic used to annoy Yuna in every lesson, because of this she was repetitively scolded by her teachers for shouting randomly in class. She was also used to the sight of dead fish, rotten eggs and lizards in her locker which seemed to appear magically in between lessons.

**-Recess-**

'_What next? Replica of my head with pig nose?_' Yuna thought as she planted herself on the pavement in a feeble attempt to ease herself. Fortunately, Calli was nearby and she unconsciously entered Yuna's line of sight. This caused Yuna to perk up and then called out to her. Sadly, her outburst fell on deaf ears and instead of replying back to Yuna's call, she continued her walk.

Yuna looked at Calli, her eyes dull with multiple emotions. Her stupor was interrupted when she was rudely doused with a bucket of water of who-knows-what, accompanied with the oh-so-familiar laughter.

"See, even your friend has left you," Leblanc mocked.

"Why? Have you ever noticed that you're such an eye sore?" Dona said flat out, completely ignoring Yuna's feelings, "a commoner's brat, daring to study in _our_ school."

"Hurry up and scram! Hah!" The duo giggled loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I ran as far as I could, their words lingered in my head, they shooed me and I did what they said_'

The door leading to the emergency staircase swung wildly as Yuna entered 'her place' with fire in her eyes and tears threatening to fall.

"Damn them..!" Yuna muttered fiercely, hitting the railing as she said so.

Apparently, Yuna was not alone on the staircase.

"No," the figure stated and Yuna couldn't help but peeked at the lower part of the staircase leading to the lower storey, "please, stop it, don't curse and shout here."

Platinum blond, enigmatic vibe and the awfully smart and stylish clothing, equate this equation with a certain member of the F4 and Yuna came to a conclusion.

'_Shuyin!_' Yuna screamed inwardly and her gazed met his, her heart skipped a beat. She was so shock that her tongue went numb.

"So it was you after all," Shuyin stood and climbed the stair to the upper section, "could you please stop relieving your stress here?"

'_Oh no, what if..what if he..'_

"You were listening?_" _Yunastuttered in embarrassment, her cheeks were no less red than tomato.

"I'm sorry, but this emergency staircase belongs to me," he stated briefly, completely ignoring Yuna's discomfort, "I like it here, please don't disturb me."

Yuna nodded and bowed while Shuyin resumed his reading. She was shooed, again. He couldn't help but sympathized at her condition as he watched her climbed the stair from where she emerged.

"The situation must be strangling for you now," Shuyin stated, understanding her troubles. His words were like music to Yuna's ears and their gaze met again. Even though his gaze was cold as ice, she found comfort in those crystal blue eyes of his.

Thinking his job as 'counselor' has ended; Shuyin climbed the stair and left before a mesmerized Yuna.

-**After School**-

'_It was ironic, I was infuriated hours ago but now I felt so..happy. '_

Yuna skipped to her apartment cheerfully as she recalled her encounter with Shuyin earlier. Her perception toward F4, specifically, Shuyin, had changed but only slightly. Unbeknownst to her that someone was watching her antics from a far. Some might say that her display of cheeriness might be cute, but someone _definitely _hates it.

He was none other than Tidus.

-**Abes Residence**-

"The girl isn't fazed at all," Tidus maliciously muttered while dunking his subordinates' head in his swimming pool, "care to explain?"

"We-we're sorry!" His underlings begged fruitlessly.

"You do know what will happen if you fail, no?" Tidus warned, ignoring his underlings' desperate need for oxygen as he watched them flailed helplessly before allowing them to breath.

"Do **whatever it takes** to drive out that bitch from **our** school." Tidus trailed off suggestively, and all of his subordinates nodded understandingly, too scared to protest.

-**Paine's Snack (work place), night time**-

"I think transferring school would be best," Yuna confided to Rikku as she emerged from outside with banners with the words 'Lulu's Snack' emblazoned.

"You really think that way?" Rikku asked unbelieving. She remembered how Yuna reacted when she obtained the privileges to study in Eitoku, she was so ecstatic!

"Of course!" Yuna replied quickly enthusiastically.

"Yuna!" a woman demanded as she emerged behind the counter, "that Tidus, is he the son of a plutocrat?"

"Ah! Boss! Were you listening to us?" Yuna shrieked.

"I thought I told to call me as Paine instead of boss, it's as if I'm a mistress or something" Paine scolded, "anyways, he's likely to have links with the underground, f-y-i. Therefore whatever methods they used, they are able to do what they want to you. "

"Are they?!" Yuna asked and it was evident that she was frightened.

"The man I love before," Paine trailed off, "always meddling with the underground and unknowingly, he was used by them."

"Wait a minute! What kind of life do you have before?" Rikku demanded excitingly while grinning from ear to ear.

"Yuna, I advise you to be more careful," Paine warned, completely ignoring Rikku's constant pleas over her love life.

Yuna seemed to be engrossed in her own world, wondering what Tidus would do next to her.

-**School, next day**-

'_Here goes nothing..' _ Yuna contemplated as she stood indecisive in front of her locker. Another day, another prank.

1........2.........3..........

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuna screamed as she fell on the floor. Snakes were pouring out of her locker. Everyone around the vicinity heard the commotion and scampered off in a terrified state, leaving Yuna on the floor, _alone_. She edged away from her locker and her back brushed against something, or rather, a guy's shin. Three pairs of eyes looked down her.

"What?" Yuna squeaked in puzzlement. The trio of boys replied by grinning.

"You're..still a virgin, right?" One of the perverted boys asked, his eyes glinted with lust.

Paine's warning echoed in Yuna's mind, and then it dawned on her of what they were planning to do to her as she was carried off to a secluded laboratory.

"Relax, it will be over soon....though it will hurt at first" The boys whispered in unison, followed by a disturbing chuckle.

'_No.._'

Note: Sorry for the delay..got examination X{

Anyway, Paine's kind of ooc in this story, heck, I'm not even sure if she's suitable for a role as a middle-aged woman xp


End file.
